Wireless interconnectivity is becoming increasingly pervasive in a myriad of devices across many different environments. For example, pursuit of the so-called “internet of things” may result in wireless computing technology being embedded in many different types of objects, such as shoes or refrigerators in consumer environments or such as manufacturing equipment or inventory management containers in commercial environments. As the number and types of objects with a wireless communication ability increase significantly, wireless interconnectivity between or among different wireless communication devices may likewise grow significantly. As a result of this wireless interconnectivity growth, various wireless communication devices may have substantially different native capabilities or may have direct access to dramatically different network features. If such native capabilities or network features were to be restricted solely to their respective devices, the potential benefits of expanding wireless interconnectivity would be appreciably limited.